Seen
by Breakabledoll
Summary: Elizabeth helps Jason understand one of Michael's drawings. Complete


Title - Seeing  
  
Summary - Liz helps Jason understand one of Michael's drawings. Short Fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer - General Hospital owns all of the characters.  
  
A/N - Sonny and Ric are getting along. Elizabeth and Ric are still married, and Jason and Courtney are still engaged.  
  
Elizabeth fidgeted nervously, pulling on the hem of her shirt, she had more than enough reason to be nervous, she was sitting on the couch in the Corinthos penthouse getting the glare of death from Carly waiting for Sonny and Ric to finish their conversation and Jason and Courtney to arrive so they could to sit down to a family dinner that Sonny, Ric and Courtney insisted that they have.  
  
"You had better stay away from Jason he's happy with Courtney"  
  
"What?" Elizabeth looked at Carly, who had begun to bounce her foot rapidly.  
  
"You heard me, stay away for Jason while he's here" Carly's glare intensified with the implied threat.  
  
"Don't worry Carly, I'm not going to go after Jason I have Ric remember" Elizabeth shifted her gaze from Carly to a painting that was hanging on the wall, her agitation growing with every second the Carly continued to glare at her.  
  
"Pfft" was Carly's only reply. 'pfft' that's it, but it was enough to make Elizabeth think that just maybe Carly could see through her, that she could see that Elizabeth wasn't really in love with Ric. Of course this only served to make her even more nervous, there was no way she was going to be able to eat tonight her stomach was in knots she was bound to throw up any minute.  
  
Soon enough Johnny announced that Jason and Courtney were there. Carly  
jumped off  
the couch to greet both of them Sonny made his way over and hugged his  
sister, both  
Elizabeth and Ric offered polite hellos and they were greeted with the  
same response. Sonny, Jason and Ric moved to stand by the desk and began to talk some business while Carly and Courtney were chatting by the stairs, Elizabeth moved back to her perch on the couch feeling very out of place.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy look at the drawing that I made in school today" Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to see Michael running down the stairs with a piece of paper in his hands which he proudly showed off to his mother and aunt.  
  
"That's really good little man, why don't you go show your daddy" Michael ran over and showed Sonny his drawing, Sonny grinned and told him that he did a really good job.  
  
Then Michael turned to Jason and showed him the drawing asking him what he thought, Elizabeth cringed inwardly, remembering that Jason can't see pictures like everyone else can. She noticed the slightly pained look in his eyes and watched as he told Michael that he was sure it was really good, Michael got a slightly confused look on his face but shrugged it off. Jason looked over at Elizabeth and saw the understanding in her eyes, Michael came over to Elizabeth and asked what she thought and when she saw the drawing she told him that from an artist point of view it was very good and that he had a lot of potential. Elizabeth didn't see it but Carly gave a small smile of recognition to Elizabeth's comment. Michael ran back up the stairs to draw another picture for Elizabeth.  
  
Sonny served up dinner and everyone ate with a constant flow of general, Elizabeth could not help but notice that Jason's gaze kept drifting to the coffee table where Michael had left his drawing, she could tell that Jason desperately wanted to see what Michael had drawn.  
  
Later after dinner had been eaten and the table cleared Elizabeth stood by the window as Carly and Courtney went upstairs to check in on the baby and Sonny and Ric were yet again engaged in conversation, she turned around to see Jason sitting on the couch with his shoulders slightly hunched over with the drawing in his hands, he looked up at Elizabeth and silently pleaded with her to help him understand. She moved from the window and sat next to Jason taking one of his hands in hers and began to explain what everything was, who everyone in the drawing was, where the drawing was, explaining every detail to him. Elizabeth looked up to see the small smile on his face and she knew that he had seen the drawing.  
  
Jason lifted his eyes from the drawing to look at Elizabeth, they held each others gaze for what felt like hours, understanding passing between them. Carly's voice began to drift down the stairs and Elizabeth let go of Jason's hand and got up off of the couch and resumed her position by the window.  
  
"It's Michael's bedtime so he wanted to say good night " Sonny walked over and gave his son a good night's kiss and told him to have sweet dreams. Michael said good night to both Ric and Elizabeth before going over to Jason and giving him a hug, Jason gave the boy his drawing back and told him that he did a very good job, Michael gave him a big smile and went upstairs to bed.  
  
Ric announced that he and Elizabeth had to be going as well and gave their goodbyes to every one. As Elizabeth began to walk out the door she turned one last time to look at Jason, he mouthed the word 'thank you ' to her, she didn't need him to she could already see it in his eyes but responded with her own mouthed ' your welcome ' , she gave him one last smile , turning she walked out of the penthouse with a lighter feeling in her heart.  
  
THE END.  
  
What did you think? 


End file.
